gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Finale (The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past)
"Finale" is the thirty-seventh and final episode of The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past with Danny on Game Grumps. This time, the Grumps successfully beat the game. Game Progress Danny struggles through a rematch with Moldorm, but emerges the victor and makes it through the final stretch of challenges in the last dungeon and reaches the end of Ganon's Tower, battling Agahnim for the second time. He defeats the wizard and Ganon emerges from his disguise. Smeef is then taken to the Golden Pyramid, where Danny has his final battle with Ganon and beats him on the second go-around. Smeef makes a wish on the Triforce, completing the game. Discussions Danny reaches the mini-boss fight in Ganon's Tower against Moldorm and gets hung up there by accident when he defeats Moldorm but doesn't notice a treasure chest appear on the other side of its lair to Hookshot across the pit nearby, and drops into the pit thinking it's where he needs to go next because he heard the noise of the chest and felt it appeared down below. He then has to pause the game to look up what to do before realizing his error and going back to defeat Moldorm again, who has respawned. When Danny has trouble fighting Moldorm again, Arin and Danny start discussing how annoying he is compared to all the other Zelda bosses. Arin thinks if there is ever a Moldorm toy, it would have traditional googly eyes like the one in the game, causing Danny to think about a group of people who prefer traditional google eyes in honor of their savior. Danny accidentally makes an insulting joke about Armenians and apologizes, having an Armenian friend whom he kids all the time. Upon reaching Agahnim, Danny notices the wizard's dialogue sounds like a party host for talking politely when he initially speaks, and after beating him, Arin doesn't know why the bird from the Light World would be able to appear in the Dark World to Link's aid for the cutscene to chase after Ganon's bat form when it couldn't do so in the main game itself. Danny sees Ganon leaves a bat-shaped hole in the Golden Pyramid and leaps down to confront the final boss. As opposed to a villainous-sounding impression, Arin gives Ganon a very high-pitched, non-threatening voice, and is intrigued to see Danny fall into the abyss during his first match against Ganon and end up in a place he never saw before in the Golden Pyramid. Arin thinks the fight against Ganon isn't very cathartic because he never witness Ganon training like Link did to face him and the dramatic buildup wasn't really there. When Danny vanquishes Ganon and the passageway to the Chamber of the Triforce opens, he gives the Essence of the Triforce a very calm voice, while Arin wonders if Smeef is trying to wish on the Triforce without messing it up. Danny and Arin watch the closing credits cutscenes, where Arin is surprised by the appearance of the King of Hyrule and friendly-looking guards, and happy to see the Bug-Catching Kid and especially Flute Boy all better. Danny is overjoyed to see Link's uncle doesn't die, nicknaming him "Purple Hair McGoo", but Arin feels confused at the fact the uncle still doesn't have a name even when the credits could have displayed one. Both Grumps feel dismayed to see Link return the Master Sword to the Lost Woods forever at the end of his adventure. When the game goes into the staff roll, Arin and Danny notice Hiroshi Yamauchi, the former president of Nintendo, is on the list, who Arin thinks is old, not knowing Yamauchi has passed on. They think the list of people is about 30 people, which isn't many for a game even though at the time of its making this particular game was quite long. External links Category:Danny and Arin Episodes Category:Game Grumps Episodes Category:Zelda: A Link to the Past Episodes Category:Finale